Girlish Dreaming
by scabbedwings13
Summary: Pre-Opera. Graverobber comes to visit a very sick and needy young girl. Grilo. Rating may go up as story progresses.
1. A Stray Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo or any of the characters in this story, please do not sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shilo never imagined her life would turn out so utterly pathetic. Seventeen years of being locked up in such a tiny room believing in her father to find a find a cure for this damned blood disease. Seventeen years of hoping and praying for a cure and nothing. Seventeen years. She knew now that she would never have that cure and that, try as her father might, she would never be fixed. There's no sense in girlish dreaming after all.

"Shilo, take your medicine."

"Yes, dad."

The sickening aftertaste of the pills always lingered. The lock on her door clinked and the hall light went out. Time for bed. The stuffed pink bear on the nightstand silently mocked her. Those tiny black button eyes so innocent and childish, like me, Shilo thought. That's how the world would see me if I ever did step foot out of this house again, like a little pink bear that belonged on a child's nightstand. That's how he must have seen me.

He was a graverobber, perceived as horrific and dangerous by the world. Shilo saw him extract the Zydrate, as he later told her it was, from that corpse. She saw the junkies and the desperation with which they needed their fix from him and the way he pushed them aside if they couldn't pay. And yet, he didn't seem so bad at all. He hadn't tried to hurt her earlier in the graveyard, if anything he tried to protect her even at the risk of getting caught himself. And, intentionally or not, he had also taught her a lot about a world she had been kept from for so many years, he had shown her the underbelly – the real world that couldn't been seen on TV.

Shilo didn't bother taking another glance at the seemingly sneering pink bear as she switched off the bedside lamp. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to make the sound of the beeping monitor and the smell of the hanging plastic canopy fade if only a little.

The soft pattering of rain on the far side window was not what had woken Shilo from her pleasant dream. There was a tapping on the window closest to her. At first, gripped by fear, Shilo hoped that her heart beat would set off the monitor and alert her dad but when she saw the source of the tapping she relaxed, slightly.

The graverobber was perched on the balcony gesturing for her to let him in and scowling at the rain beating down on his multicolored hair. Shilo smiled despite herself as she thought of a quote from an old poem she had once read.

"But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door"

She knew she shouldn't let him in; he was most definitely the city's most wanted "criminal." And what if her dad found out? She didn't want to know the answer to that. But she also knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Well, she didn't know that for sure, but judging from his previous behavior and how he tried to save her from the cops and got her back home she felt pretty safe.

Besides, he looked like a drowned stray cat. Shilo imagined the graverobber purring at her and rubbing feline like against the window. A little giggle escaped her at the thought and she got up to open the latch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Poem quoted is Edgar A. Poe's "The Raven"


	2. Business was slow

Graverobber rolled his eyes as the frail girl got out of her nice warm bed to let him in, only half surprised that she was letting him in at all. She was giggling, most likely due to his appearance. The girl pulled open the antique glass window and graverobber crawled inside the warm, and more importantly dry, bedroom.

Shilo shut the window and scurried off into her closet? She returned moments later with a small white towel that she wordlessly handed to graverobber. No, not her closet; must be a bathroom. Graverobber took the towel with a customary bow and starting ringing out his hair.

The room was exactly what he had suspected Shilo's bedroom would be like, all posters and stuffed animals. The bug collection was a bit of a surprise, but she was after all chasing a bug through his graveyard just before the cops busted their party. What did GeneCo want with Shilo anyway?

"So what is it that you want from me in the middle of the night?"

Graverobber's thoughts were interrupted by a very impatient looking Shilo. She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips with one eyebrow touching the ceiling. She would've looked menacing if only she weren't about a foot shorter than him, wigless, and wearing that short almost see-through would've looked conservative on anyone else night gown. I don't know, Shilo, what do I want from you in the middle of the night?

He grinned and suggestively wagged his eyebrows looking her up and down. Shilo, being Shilo, looked up at him nervously wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Graverobber sighed and fell into one of the larger stuffed chairs near the window letting the towel drop to the ground.

"Relax, kid. I just thought I would drop by and say hi. Business was slow due to the storm."

Shilo visibly calmed. She perched on the edge of her bed near Graverobber's chair. Biting her bottom lip as she studied the drug dealer lounging next to her.

x

I know it's short and I haven't updated in a very long time but I hope to continue this story very soon. Please let me know what you think and if you have any creative ideas you might like to see in the next chapter. Thanks! 3


End file.
